Skyclan(HowaTheWaffle) Wiki
S K Y C L A N ・ W E L C O M E・ "We were driven out many moons ago, forgotten, the outcasts. We traveled miles to find our new home, we suffered drought, hunger and disease. We looked up to the stars for guidence, we even considered turning to the dark for help. Eventually after endless struggle we found our home, it's beautiful, open and everyday we can see the beautiful patterns and colors the clouds in the sky give us" '' ''~ Graystar of SkyClan "Even though we struggled in the past, suffered from being driven from our old home. We have risen through the ranks of near extinction and have thrived for many moons and many more moons to come now that we have reunited with each other. We are like the clouds, we may be gone a few days, but we always come back. We always come back to rise up." ~Crowstar of SkyClan ・ B A S I C I N F O R M A T I O N・ ・N E W S & P O L L S・ Alerts ''' {Insert News Here} '''We Welcome... 28/01/17- We welcome Viperstrike to SkyClan! 28/01/17- We welcome Ivykit to SkyClan! 28/01/17- We welcome Sunclaw to SkyClan! 28/01/17- We welcome Redpaw to SkyClan! 28/01/17- We welcome Willowpaw to SkyClan! 28/01/17- We welcome Ghosttail to SkyClan! 28/01/17- We welcome Leafheart to SkyClan! 28/01/17- We welcome Duskpaw to SkyClan! 28/01/17- We welcome Whiteleaf to SkyClan! 28/01/17- We welcome Gazelight to SkyClan! 28/01/17- We welcome Wolftooth to SkyClan! 28/01/17- We welcome Leopardheart to SkyClan! We Bid Farewell To... 28/01/17- We bid farewell to Hazelpaw Polls Do you like Skyclan's page layout Yes the colours look great together! I like it but I have a few suggestions I like it I don't like it ・ R E G U L A T I O N S・ Powerplaying Powerplaying consists of roleplay such as: Having powers, winning unrealistic battles e.g VV The tabby feline jumped onto the bear grabbing its neck and ending it with one bite VV and NN, NM, ND. These types of roleplay are all forbidden in Skyclan. Be Active While in Skyclan, you are expected to be active and get involved in roleplay sessions. If you do not have a valid reason for inactivity you will be warned once then exiled from the clan. Respect Quite simple really, just treat others the way you would want to be treated. No matter the rank, every cat deserves to be treated with kindness. Double Clanning Double clanning is not tolerated in Skyclan as it is considered unloyal and foolish. If you wish to leave Skyclan just notify Graystar here or feel free to put it in the comments. Leaders Word Is Law Under no circumstance should you argue/go against the leader's words. If this happens you will get 2 warnings, if you still continue to disobey there will be a punishment. ・A T T I R E・ |-| Dress Code= Members Head- '''Skull Helmet, Flower Crown, Fox hat, Nothing '''Neck- '''All Spike Collars, Leaf Necklace, Pinecone Necklace '''Back- '''Spartan Armor, Elf Armor, Jamaaliday Bow, Nothing '''Legs- '''Elf Bracelets, Legendary Glove, Leaf Bracelets, Nothing '''Tail- '''Nothing '''Non Members Head- '''Head Flower, Fox Hat, Racoon Hat, Nothing '''Neck- '''Pinecone Necklace, Jamaadaliy Scarf, Nothing '''Back- '''Pirate Sword, Worn Blanket, Nothing '''Legs- '''Glove, Freedom Leg Bracelets, Nothing '''Tail- '''Nothing |-| Colors= '''Acceptable Pelt Colors ' ' Acceptable Eye Colors ' ' Acceptable Pattern Colors |-| Avatars= Acceptable Avatars In Skyclan we use 3 different avatars to show the age and rank difference. The wolf avatar is used by any rank higher than an apprentice. The fox avatar is used by apprentices only. The bunny avatar is used for kits only. ・H E I R A C H Y・ Leader x2 Deputy x2 Medicine Cat x1 Medicine Cat Apprentice x1 Elite Warriors x5 Warriors x∞ Apprentices x∞ Queens x∞ Kits x∞ Elders x∞ tumblr_noq94iEVS51s2clnyo1_1280.jpg|Graystar Crowstar.jpg|Crowstar Gentlendsds.png|Gentlestep Withered..jpg|Witheredsky Beetlekit IRL.png|Beetlekit 0d21636c070cb0d8b56923aaef7396d1.jpg|Silverfeather Cooner.jpg|Quailkit DustPaw..PNG|DustPaw Savannah_Cat_Pic's_opt.jpg|Falconwing C9f33bf8629b3f80cd06890130db016c.jpg|Leafheart D99c4ec3d15cf04a7b0f280cb2ea040d.jpg|Dovefur Joxi screenshot 1485619763946.png|Duskpaw ・ T E R R I T O R Y・ Server: Cugloa |-| Coral Canyons= Prey: Voles, Mice, Hares, Eagles Dangers: Rock slides, Boulders, Eagles, Harsh winds |-| Sarepia Forest= Prey: Mice, Hares, Small Birds, Lizards, Squirrels, Voles Dangers: Falling Trees, Twolegs, Large Elk |-| Temple Of Zios= Prey: Lizards, Snakes (rarely), Mice, Fish Danger: Snakes, Rats, Unstable buildings |-| Jamaa Township= • Jamaa Township • Prey: Mice, Small Birds, Hares Danger: Occasional Twolegs, Unstable Buildings ・ S C H E D U L E・ ・A L L I E G A N C E S・ • Allies • Foxclan | Cloudstar | ilovepie0217 Thunderclan | Firestar | firestarlead • Neutral • TBA • Enemies • TBA ・A P P L I C A T I O N S・ • Alliance Application • Group Name & Link ☁︎☁︎☁︎ Leader's Name ☁︎☁︎☁︎ Leader's Username ☁︎☁︎☁︎ How do you think your group can benefit Skyclan? ☁︎☁︎☁︎ How do you think Skyclan can benefit your group? ☁︎☁︎☁︎ • Joining Application • OC Name ☁︎☁︎☁︎ Username ☁︎☁︎☁︎ Gender ☁︎☁︎☁︎ Mate ☁︎☁︎☁︎ Desired Rank ☁︎☁︎☁︎ Roleplay Example ☁︎☁︎☁︎ Picture Of OC Category:Browse